stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-G) (North Carolina class)
The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-G) was a ''North Carolina''-class dreadnought-explorer in operation in the 25th century. She was built at the Goddess of Chaos Shipyards in orbit of the dwarf planet, Eris, in the Terran Solar System. She was launched on May 25, 2464 under the temporary command of Commodore Edward Holliday. Later, command was transferred to Captain William Holliday. Design The Enterprise was unique for she sported a Japan enamel black hull with silver text and lining. She had one hundred decks; she was one thousand five-hundred meters in length. She also had two hulls. The primary hull, the saucer section, was at the fore; however, one-fourth of the saucer was gone. Connected to both sides of the saucer were two beefy warp nacelles. The secondary hull was the largest hull, and part of it replaced the missing one-fourth of the saucer section. This part of the secondary hull contained the bridge at the dorsal, the red impulse engines behind the bridge, and the saffron deflector dish at the ventral. The rest of the secondary hull contained the engineering sections, and at the aft was the primary shuttle bay and aft photon torpedo launcher. Crew * Commanding officer : Captain William Holliday (Human) * First officer/Science officer: Commander James Holliday (Human) * Second officer/Navigator: Lieutenant Commander Olivia Lung (Human) * Communications officer: Lieutenant Buck Yager (Human) * Helmsman: Ensign Hal Tatapolus (Human) * Tactical officer/Security chief: Lieutenant David McNiel (Human) * Chief engineer: Lieutenant Commander Na'ji Basth'jarg (Yrondan) * Counselor: Commander Ja'ja Kizt'zu (Yrondan) * various others Mission The primary mission of the Enterprise is to explore strange new worlds and seek out new life and new civilizations. The secondary mission of the Enterprise is to "kick the behinds" of those who threaten the United Federation of Planets. Narendra III Incident In the year 2466, a Klingon armada was sent to Narendra III because of reports of a fleet of twelve khaki, pill-shaped ships in orbit of the planet. The ships registered as hostile. The Klingons waited four hours for them to make the first move, but the khaki ships did nothing. Just as the Klingons were about to leave, the I.K.S. Qa'pla, the lead ship and Negh'var class battleship, was attacked by the I.K.S. Ban'tel, a K'tinga class battlecruiser for no apparent reason. Eventually, the entire armada destroyed itself, and the lead khaki ship decimated Narendra III. Late distress signal The Enterprise-G was docked at Starbase 001 in orbit of Earth. The starbase recieved a day-old distress signal sent by the Klingons. Lieutenant Commander Olivia Lung explained the reason the message was late. The reason was that a communications buoy was infected by a computer worm. She and two biologists got the message out of the buoy, but the worm did not spread. Olivia and the biologists noticed that the worm continually went from the computer to the electrical system. They pulled up an image of the electrical system, and they magnified the image. They noticed a small, blue line of electricity that appeared to be breathing. The biologists surmised that it was a lifeform of some sort. Investigation of the Narendra III incident The Enterprise and Oberth class starship, U.S.S. Orichalcum (NCC-91990) were ordered by Admiral Mi-na Hoko to investigate the Narendra III incident. When the ships got there, all they saw were remains of the Klingon ships and Narendra III. However, the khaki ships were still there; they were unaffected by the explosion of the planet. Suddenly, the Orichalcum fired on the Enterprise. Captain Taria hailed the Enterprise and explained that the crew of the Orichalcum had nothing to do with it. William had the crew beamed over to the Enterprise, and the Enterprise destroyed the Orichalcum. I am not through yet I implore you not to delete this, for I am still working on it, and I ask for positive feedback. Most of this I have written on my short story. However, I am probably going to make up more stuff as I go along. This is a website for fanon, right? Enterprise 001701G North Carolina Enterprise 001701G